King Edmund The Just
by MexicanDEA
Summary: He wasn't the same anymore. He was a broken boy who didn't deserve the title King Edmund The Just. ONE SHOT-SAD


**_Well, let's be honest here... My school is shitty, french is the priority and my English teacher hates us too much, our English books are about the alphabet in English and I am the most advance in my class. Yes, you say that I have a horrible grammar and I got the best notes in English. That's how bad is my school in English. And it's only been 3 years since I learned English, how did I learned? BY MUSIC AND THE SIMPSONS!! So, please...give me a break._**

 ** _Diclaimer: I don't own anything except Scott Jefferson._** ** _It's a sad one shot of Narnia. BEWARE_**

It had been way to long since Lucy was in Narnia, now she was with her annoying cousin Eustace who was amazed by it. But she also felt sad and guilty when she saw Caspian. Edmund would had loved to see him one more time, even do a quick sword fight, how was she going to break the news?

"Don't worry, cousin, if what you say is true, I'll be the one who breaks the news to Peter and Susan" Eustace said like he read her mind. Lucy looked at him and smiled "Are you sure? It's better me" She said.

Peter and Susan Pevensie stayed in Narnia after defeating the evil king of Miraz. But Lucy and Edmund had to leave.

Eustace shook his head, he was a jerk to Edmund before, the least he could do is give him that. "No, I'll do it, just tell the creatures not to kill me, please" He said and Lucy smiled "Alright" She answered and looked at the waves in the deck of The Dawn Treader. Eustace was at her right protecting her, or maybe she was proctecting him.

"Lu? Useless? I mean, Eustace? Is it really you?" A familiar voice made them turned around. In all his glory, Peter Pevensie was standing with his sword and crown but with a big smile on his face "Su! Look! Is Lucy and Eustace!" He yelled excited. Then, a woman, who looked very beautiful came "For Aslan's Mane, is you!" She exclaimed and hugged them.

Peter too hugged Lucy and gave a handshake to Eustace. But he noticed that Edmund wasn't there. How could he be no there? After all, he was a King.

"Where's Ed?" He asked and Susan nodded too "Yeah, I haven't see him, where is he?" She said. Lucy looked at Eustace and he nodded sadly. He sighed "We better sit down, it's going to be a long one" He said "Sure, come to the kitchen" Peter said unsured and let them to the kitchen. When they sat down, Eustace cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry, but the reason that Edmund is not here is because" He made a pause "He passed away a few weeks ago" He finally said. Peter's world fell down at those words "Wh-what?" He asked shocked "Yeah, he passed away a few weeks ago" Eustace said "How?" Susan asked. Eustace sighed.

"When you stayed here, um, in Narnia, he and Lucy went to stay in my house for the rest of the year, it was fine at first, I annoyed him and he annoyed me too, but he started to change, he bought cigarettes and beers, he started smoking and drinking, I couldn't made fun of him anymore because he stopped believing in, um, Narnia, he stopped smiling and you pretty much could hear him scream in the nights" Eustace explained.

Both Peter and Susan were shocked at the truth. How could he do it? Was it a mistake to stayed there? They felt guilty, they felt sad and angry. "No" Was the only word Peter could say.

Eustace nodded "The last time we all saw him alive was when we were in a bus stop, he was with us because my mom made him come help us with the groceries, anyways, a friend of him...what was his name again?" He asked Lucy "Scott Jefferson" She answered "Yeah, him, he was there and he was pretty much like you now, shocked that Edmund was like that, it was a awkward silence till Edmund broke the silence asking him something" Eustace said.

"What did he asked him?" Susan asked "Do you love something, Jefferson?" Eustace said "And what did he said?" Peter asked "Yeah, my family, he said, after that it was again an awkward silence, till Scott asked Edmund, do you love something?" Eustace said and Susan sighed "What did he said?" She said.

"He laughed, put a cigarette in his mouth, light it up and said, I used to, it's gone now, Scott then asked him what happened" Eustace looked down with a tear "The last thing we all heard of Edmund Pevensie was..." He said.

 _Edmund looked at Scott right in the eyes, like he was the reason of all his problems, he shrugged and inhaled the smoke "Guess I wasn't worthy enough" He answered and left the bus stop._

"He left us with the groceries and didn't came back, next day a cop said that they found him dead by an overdose of alcohol, he had a note in his hand" Eustace said and took a piece of paper out of his pants and handed to Peter "You should read it" He told him. And Peter unfold it with care.

 _To all my family (even Peter and Susan)_

 _I'm sorry for what I'm going to do, I'm truly am, but I can't go on like my life was the best, it isn't. My memory has fogotten most of our adventures in... **there** , it only remembers me and Jadis. All over again, I betrayed you and I'm sick of it._

 _Those nightmares don't seem to get better and I can see them now in daylight. I wish I was strong enough to fight this, but I am not the same as I was back then, I'm not King Edmund The Just. I'm just a depressed boy who all hopes are gone. Don't worry about how I died, I'm probably going to have a grin on my face, just worry that I am in a better place._

 _Sorry, Peter and Susan, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, I'm truly am, if you read this it means that you have comeback home or Lucy has found a way back to... **there** , either way, I hope you found happiness, please don't mourn for me. I am-I was never worthy enough._

 _I'm sorry that I'm not your little King Brother, but it's ok, I have come to terms that I will never see... **there** again. But maybe Aslan has other plans for me._

 _"Once a King or Queen of_ _ **Narnia** , always a King or Queen"_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Ed_

All Peter and Susan could think of is that maybe, maybe Edmund was in Aslan's Country as King. As King Edmund The Just. Peter took the paper and wrote something before leaving crying.

 ** _You never disappointed us, King Edmund The Just, my right hand._**

 ** _-Peter, your broken big brother_**


End file.
